Rion
by BB-lover14
Summary: Castle & Beckett have a new person in their lives...this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this came into my head hopefully you like it. I don't not own Castle...there would be a lot more kissing.**

Light filters through the gaps in the curtains, casting shadows over the bed. She is the first to stir, eyes creeping open adjusting to the sunlight. She rolls over as far as she can and is met by the warm plains of his chest. She looks up, taking in the softness of his features while he sleeps. She lifts a hand to his face, then uses her fingers to caress circles over his cheek and spiky stubble. His eyelids flicker for a second at the movement, she withdraws her hand. Looking over at the clock on the side table she realizes it is only 8am. She wants to just lay here wrapped in his embrace all morning, but there is someone else to see too. She hesitantly untangles herself from him and slides out of bed. She grabs a pair of his boxers and a shirt of his then quickly gets dressed. She gets her dressing gown of the back of the door wrapping it round her body, there is a chill in the air this morning. She tiptoes back to the bed, leaning down to place a feather like kiss to her husband's forehead. He won't be awake for another hour at least, Sunday is his lay in day. Gladly she has the weekend off. 

She exits the bedroom and heads for the staircase, trying to be quiet on the way. She makes the mistake of looking out the window at the new day as she crosses the living room. Her big toe connects with the coffee table leg before she can register it is there. She wants to yelp but she suppresses it down, choosing instead to hop around while holding her now injured foot. After a few moments of under breath swearing she carries on up the stairs. She comes to stand in front of the second door along, she puts her ear to it listening for noise. When she doesn't hear any she slowly turns the handle and opens the door. The sight before her eyes makes her smile, their two year old son is curled up under his covers. She just sees the wisps of his golden brown hair sticking out. Making her way over she kneels down at the side of the cot bed. She begins to gently tug on the blanket her son is hiding under. 

" Rion, honey time to wake up." 

She hates to wake him but she knows he will be grumpy all day if he sleeps to long. He takes after his father for his ability to sleep for ages. The difference is unlike Castle he won't be able to sleep tonight if he doesn't get up soon. For that part he takes after her. She manages to pull the blanket down enough that she can see his adorable face. She runs her fingers along his cheek trying to stir him. Just like his father before him, his eyelids flicker. 

"Rion, Rion time to get up honey." 

She sings this to him in a sweet tone, that and the fingers running over his cheek seem to work. His eyes crack open then quickly shut again. She lets out a chuckle and his eyes open again. She is met by the beautiful sight of his brilliant blue orbs looking right at her. 

"Morning baby." 

A hand appears from under the covers, it reaches for her. She grasps his small hand with hers, she gives him the widest smile. She draws the rest of the covers of him with her other hand, he shivers from the blast of cold air. She releases his hand, instead scooping him up into her arms. His head burrows into the gap between her shoulder and neck. His small arms wrap around her neck gently as she comes to standing. She places a kiss on the top of his head, before they both head down to the kitchen. 

"Momma, jammie." 

He mumbles into her dressing gown as she enters the kitchen. 

" Okay if that is what you want for breakfast, sweetie then jam on toast it is." 

She places him gently into his high chair, she then pours him some milk into his sippy cup. She places it in front of him, he grabs for it immediately bring the spout to his lips. She ruffles his hair before heading back to make some toast. She makes herself a coffee while she wait. She sips it while watching her son, he is getting so big. He looks so cute in his fluffy dinosaur pyjamas, hair all messy, sleep visible in his eyes. The toaster ping bringing her back to reality, she grabs the bread out burning her fingers as she does. She doesn't curse, well not out loud anyway. She spreads some strawberry jam over the toast before cutting into bite size pieces. She takes it over placing it in front of her son's eager hands. She takes a seat next to him still cradling her first coffee of the day. Jam is being smeared everywhere, up his arms, down his Pj's and even in his hair but at least he is eating some of it. He is going to need a bath this morning anyway she thinks. She meant to give him one last night but he was so tired, that she skipped it, instead spend the time cuddling with him on the couch. 

"Rion, do you know what we're going to do today?" 

He shakes his head side to side, the milk he is drinking flying in all directions. This kid sometimes she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, definitely bath time this morning. 

"Well today, we could go to the park for a picnic?" 

He claps his little hands at this idea. 

"Okay so we will go to the park then later we're going to see Alexis at her new apartment." 

"Ali, Ali,Ali,Ali." 

He starts chanting her name, he loves spending time with his big sister, and she is looking forward to seeing her too. 

" That's right sweetie, your big sister Ali, but first you need a bath and we need to wake up daddy." 

She decides to clean up the mess in a bit, she takes him out of the chair. His jam covered hands winding into her hair, well looks like she will need a shower too this morning. Once they're in the bathroom she places him on the floor with a toy, while she runs him a bath. Once she does the elbow test to check the water she stands him up and takes off his nightwear. She lifts him in to the bath, once he is settled he begins splashing his hands in and out of the water. Her ears are filled with her son's laughter as he amuses himself. 

"Momma look...look!" 

He points at something in the water so she leans down to look. She is met by a torrent of water as her son splashes her. She falls for that trick every time, his laughter now louder than before. She can't help but join in as she lifts her head and the water drips down her face. 

" Very funny Rion, come on time to wash your hair."

His laughter suddenly stops, his bottom lip trembling. He hates this part, the supposed no tear shampoo is his biggest enemy. She pours a cup of water over his hair while shielding his eyes with the other hand. Then she takes a dob full of shampoo and massages it into his sticky jam smothered hair. Now for the fun part of bath time rinsing it off, she raises the refilled cup and he moves out of the way as she pours it. She moves him back and tries again but once again he bolts. Finally she has to hold him in place and shield his eyes and wash the shampoo out of his hair. That is no mean feat she can tell you, also he still ends up bawling. She hopes one day he will learn that staying still, means he is less likely to get shampoo in his eyes. 

" Sweetie it is okay, that bit is over." 

"Hurts Momma." 

He says on a hiccup between crying. 

" I know sweetie, I'm sorry. 

She dries his eyes with a towel before, she washes the rest of he sobs and plays with his toy boat. Then she grabs his towel, lifts him out and wraps him up in it. She leans back on to her bottom stretching her legs out, they ache from kneeling for so long. She pulls him into a hug, soothing him by running her hand up and down his back. She hums hush baby don't you cry to him and his sobbing soon stops. Leaning him back so she can see his face she sees him rub at his eyes. She places a kiss on his cheek before standing him up. She makes sure his towel is wrapped up tight before standing herself. Last thing she needs is a naked little boy running amok around the loft. 

"Right lets go get you some clothes on." 

As soon as she opens the door he is off on a run, she has to work to keep up. She reaches him as he gets to the baby gate, gladly she closed it earlier. She turns him round and redirects him to his bedroom. She picks out what she thinks is a cute outfit, of jeans and a little smart shirt, but he shakes his head. She tries again, instead going for a green lantern shirt and jeans. He smiles at this, the boy is unmistakably Castle's. He does his best to help her get him dressed, arms ending up in the wrong holes. Soon he is ready and they go to wake Castle who is still asleep even though it is now 9.15am. 

He is having a pleasant dream, when he feels like someone is jumping on his chest. He slits open a eye and is met by the sight of his son using him as trampoline. Does Kate know he is doing this he wonders. He opens his eyes, grabs his son and tickle attack's him. Soon Rion is giggling in his arms, his wife can be heard laughing too. So that is a yes she does know what their son was up to. He feels the bed dip next to him, his lips enveloped in a delightful kiss. Well that is one way to be woken up, not that he minds. Rion has got down while he was sidetracked and is now tugging his hand. 

" Daddy play, come Daddy." 

" In a minute son, ummm Kate not that I don't love the morning wake up but can you know..." 

She looks confused for a minute, then it hits her, he is naked under the covers. She leans down for another kiss before taking their son's hand off to play. 

He appears fifteen minutes later, washed and dressed. He finds them playing with building blocks, making the tallest tower they can. 

"Hey." 

He takes his wife into his arms while their son is busy, gives her a proper morning kiss. She ends up moaning into his mouth, he pulls back and whispers into her ear. 

" Later Kate, I promise." 

He gives her a wink as he steps away, the warmth & contact missed almost straight away. Her cheeks flush with red. 

" He has had breakfast and bath this morning. Thinking park for picnic then back for nap/relax then obviously Alexis' this evening...sound good?" 

"Perfect." 

" Alright I'm off for a shower then, shame you can't join me." 

She grabs his butt as she walks off, a smirk adorning her beautiful face. Payback is a bitch he thinks, he takes a breath before turning to his son. 

" So buddy what we making?"

**A/N So next chapter continue ? p.s kids are the cutest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm glad people are enjoying this I took some of your ideas and put it in this chapter.**

Lunchtime comes around quickly, he leaves the confinements of his office, to find Kate. He finds her in the kitchen preparing food for the picnic. She is facing the cooker so he motions a shhh! action to his son who is playing in the living room. He sneaks up to surprise her,but he soon regrets this decision as he touches her arm, she recoils back and he finds himself pinned to the counter. One arm twisted behind his back,and a knee pressed into the back of his.

"Apples. Apples."

She lets him go as quickly as she had pinned him. He rubs his now sore arm while giving her a sad look. She just rolls her eyes and gives him a disapproving stare.

"Castle, how many times do I have to tell you? Never sneak up on a cop, especially one with martial arts training."

" One more time apparently."

She chuckles at this and resumes her food preparation. He leaves her too it, he will only get in the way. He takes a seat on the leather couch, Rion comes running up to him, his arms up. He leans down, grabs him gently but with a frim grip under the arms and swings him up in the air. Rion's squeals of delight resonate throughout the loft. He brings him down to land with a bump.

"Daddy again."

Castle can't resist the puppy dog eyes that his son is giving him so he swings him in the air again. He brings him down and sits him on his lap. " Would you like to hear a story?"

Rion claps his little hands together, a smile adorning his chubby little face. Castle settles him back so that he can see his face then begins the story.

" Well once upon a time, there was a detective called Beckett, and a handsome writer called Castle."

" Dat's you."

"Right buddy, so Castle is at his book launch minding his own business when someone says his name. He turns around and finds a beautiful young woman standing there. He thinks she is a fan so he gets out his pen for an autograph. She says she is detective Beckett and that she needs a word with him. So he follows the pretty woman down to the police station. They talk and she flirts with him. Then he follows her around for a few years, then they get married and have you. The End!"

She has walked over at the point, she leans down and captures his lips in the sweetest kiss. He melts under her touch, Rion reaches for her and she picks him up.

" I think you missed out the part when Detective Beckett thought that Mr Castle was annoying, arrogant and she wanted him to leave her alone."

He follows them to the kitchen, pulls her into a hug sandwiching his son in the middle. His hands falling to and holding her waist.

" Yes but that didn't last and now we have this little guy."

He kisses his son on the top of his brown curls. He can't imagine his life without this little one now. He remembers the day he was born it was a dramatic one to say the least. Beckett was on desk duty, being 8 months pregnant she didn't have a choice. To say she hated it was an understatement but she put up with it. She didn't want to cause any harm to the baby being in the field. It was a normal day, she was due to go on maternity duty in a few days. She was just filling in paperwork when a man ran into the desk area brandishing a knife. Before she could react he was at her side and had the knife to her neck. She panicked, try to reason with him. It came to light he was a prisoner who had stabbed the duty officer before escaping the lock up cells. Soon the room was buzzing with officers, trying to get the man to let her go. The man was becoming restless demanding to be allowed to walk out, Beckett was becoming upset and stressed. This was not good for the baby, finally her boys got control of the situation. Ryan had snuck up behind the guy, temple pressed to the perp's head soon made him let her go. The tears were freely flowing, her heart pounding in her chest, blood pressure creeping on too high. Once the man was safely locked away, the boys checked on her. Of course she told them she was fine, but she wasn't. She was getting a horrible pain in her abdomen, she managed to hide it for a bit. Ryan was the first to spot something was wrong, he caught her grimacing.

He called an ambulance, and talked her through what was happening. The pain was now more regular and it was realized that she was in labor. I met them at the hospital, it was too early she was only 35 weeks. She was rushed to the labor ward and an hour and half later my son was born. He was taken for checks, and he spent 4 days in the NICU. His lungs not quite mature enough but a few days of steroids corrected that. We named him Rion, which is a version of Ryan after our friend who had saved Beckett. Also Rion stood for king which seemed quite apt as his last name was Castle.

He swipes an escaping tear from his eye, then steps back and begins to pack the food for the park. Beckett takes Rion upstairs to put on some warm attire. He gets the blanket, and their coats from the hall closet. He wiggles his feet into his shoes and waits for his family. When they're already, he opens the door and they wait for a lift.

A/N what you think ?


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Sorry about the wait but thanks so much for the reviews and follows :) on we go with the story...**

He finds it quite hard it keep the little wild man in one place. He sits him down with sandwich to eat, looks at his stunning wife turns back and he has gone. He looks over and sees him running towards the duck pond apparently chasing a stray duck. Castle is up and sprinting after him before Kate even realizes he is gone. She is up on her feet giving chase, as Rion gets closer and closer to the open water. She slows down and breathes a sigh of relief as she sees Castle grab him round the waist swinging him up into the safety of his arms. She walks over to them, hearing the last part of Castle's lecture to her son. Rion sees her, reaching his arms out for her. She takes him from her husband and gives him a little squeeze.

"Mumma D...cks, Dacks, Qauck Qauck."

She can't help but laugh as he tries his hardest to say the word instead making their noise instead. She brushes a hand down his cheek.

"Yes Lil man ducks, but as daddy told you, no going near the water on your own. You must wait for us, the water is very dangerous for such a lil guy. Okay you understand?"

His bottom lip quivers and she braces herself for tears. However none come instead he just nods his head at her question. She looks over to find Castle, he has gone back to the picnic area. She tickles Rion's side making him giggle and break into a smile before carrying him back to her husband. 

Castle has made her a plate of food when they get back to the rug. She places her son back on his spot, pushing his food towards him ,gently encouraging him to eat. Once she is happy he is happy she takes a seat herself. She shuffles her bottom over until her leg is resting just next to Castle's. She can feel the heat of his body infuse into her skin. He places a hand on her thigh giving it a quick squeeze but his hand remains. She leans her head on to his shoulder, he places a delicate kiss to her crown.

"Thank you for being so quick Castle."

She feels him shift, lifting her head she's met by his beautiful blue orbs looking into hers.

" What do you mean Kate?"

She places her hand gently over his fingers lacing together. Even now after all these years she still feels a spark of electricity pulse between them when they touch.

"Our son, you saw him and went after him before I even registered that he was gone."

His hand cups her face, as he takes her lips in his.

"Always, but you would have seen him."

He pulls her into his side as they watch their son play with his food. Beckett is an amazing mother but she constantly doubts herself. It drives him crazy, he can reassure her all he likes but there is always that niggling feeling inside her that she is doing a bad job.

Once the picnic finished Castle packs everything back into the bag while Kate cleans up her son. He has cheese spread everywhere possible. When all the spread is gone she ruffles his hair making him giggle. This starts a tickle war, Castle is met by the sight of his wife rolling around on the grass while his son climbs all over her. It melts his heart he loves this carefree side of his wife. He grabs his son and spins him around and around before falling back to the ground with Rion laying on his chest.

"Daddy Swing, Swing Swing."

"Okay come on then lil guy let's go to the swings."

He places Rion on his shoulders, keeps a tight grip on his little legs before heading towards the play park. Kate follows him with Picnic bag. The baby swings are all in use when they get there, however Kate has a better idea. She takes a seat on a normal swing then reaches for her son. Castle passes him down to her, after making sure she has got a good hold her goes behind and gives her a push. Once the pendulum motion has started, he goes back to the front to watch the joy light up in his son's eyes. His wife's grin matches her son's as she goes back and forth. He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture. He can't wait to show it to Alexis, his mother, Lanie and the boys later. He may even get it framed for his office.

Castle takes the swing next to them as they come to a stop. He looks over at his son.

"Hey Little man do want to hear a another story?"

Rion claps his hands together which Castle takes as an approval of story time.

"Well 4 short years ago, mummy and daddy came to these swings after a slight disagreement. Mummy was offered a new job in a faraway place called D.C. Now mummy thought daddy was going to break up with her, but really daddy had a big question to ask. Daddy had decided that he loved mummy that much that he would follow her anywhere. So daddy got down on one knee much to mummy's surprise, and asked her to marry him. Now mummy said yes, so we got married then a year later we had you. The end. "

Kate has tears in her eyes at the memories, Rion notices his head goes to the side.

"Mama sad?"

"No sweetie happy tears for a happy memory."

She kisses him on the cheek before pulling Castle's swing towards hers. Rion ends up sandwiched between his parents, he doesn't seem to mind though. Castle pulls back.

" Lets go home we have a meal to prepare for when our daughter come round."

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the views, favourites and reviews. They make me smile. On with the story...**

Kate's mobile vibrates against her skin. She drags it out of her pocket and pushes the answer button.

"Hi Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Hi Kate, I'm just ringing to make sure that you're still coming over tonight?"

"Of course I can't wait to see the new digs."

She's interrupted by Castle mouthing something to her. Although she can't work out what he wants.

"Wait a minute sweetie, you're silly father wants to ask me something."

She places her hand over the speaker, puts it on mute and turns to him, Rion wiggling in his arms.

"Yes Castle how may I help you?"

Castle shifts foot to foot looking guilty about something. His little boy laughing at the funny face, his father is now pulling. He keeps going to speak then stopping and closing his mouth, much to Rion's amusement.

"Spit it out Castle."

"I thought she was coming over to ours, not us going there."

"Castle I told you this was the plan lets see last week, yesterday and oh about 40 minutes ago."

He gets the classic Beckett glare, to which he takes as opportunity to back away from her.

"Anyway why does it matter that we're going there instead?"

The guilty face reappears, and he ends up staring at the pavement below.

"Well I...I ummm."

Once again she waits for him to come out with it. Also she is evermore feeling sorry for Alexis who is still on the line. His next sentence comes out in such a rush that she is not sure she heard it right.

"I organized a surprise party with everybody at the loft for Alexis' Graduation tonight. I thought she was coming to ours."

Ahh now it made sense, him sneaking off into his office for long periods on the phone. She is quite proud that he organized this for his daughter. Alexis graduated from Stanford last month, the ceremony was amazing. Seeing her standing up there accepting her certificate had brought a tear to Kate's eyes. She makes a snap decision which she hopes will please both parties. She takes her hand off the speaker and taps the mute.

"Alexis you still there?"

"I am what is going on over there?"

"Well sweetie Rion is not feeling very well, might be coming down with a sick bug. Therefore your dad is going to stay home with him but I'll pop over. I'm not missing out on a chance to see this place of yours."

"Oh no bless him, that's a shame but if he isn't well home is the best place. However are you sure you still want to pop round if he is unwell?"

Castle steps closer, Rion now hanging on his arm like a monkey. Castle has a tight grip around his waist with the other hand. He tries to talk to Kate about her plan but she just waves him off.

"I'm sure Ali, I'll see you at 6 at yours okay."

"Okay see you then, Give my little brother a kiss from me."

Alexis hangs up and Kate turns to her husband. She plants a kiss on his lips, before extracting her son into her own arms.

"You can get the party ready, and I will go to hers. Then when your ready you can call me and I will bring her to the loft."

" Not only are you beautiful but you're a genius Katherine Castle."

He takes her mouth roughly with his, Rion getting trapped in between. They seem to forget that they're standing on the sidewalk in public until a small voice pipes up.

"Daddy, Momma, hurts, hurts."

The jump apart like they've been electrocuted, both their faces bright red with embarrassment. Kate pulls Rion to her and places a kiss on to his forehead.

"Sorry little man, won't do that ever again."

Rion places a nice sloppy kiss to her cheek and grins at her. However Castle looks like he is about to cry, she soon catches up with what she said.

"I didn't mean I would never kiss you again Castle, you lovable idiot. I meant we won't squash Rion like that ever again."

Castle's face lights up and he begins to chuckle. He links an arm around Kate's and they start to walk down the street again.

"Okay if we're going to pull this off we need to go get some gear ready, Everyone is showing up at 6.30pm."

"That's in 2 hours."

I know Kate chop, chop you're wasting time."

She releases his arm, and he breaks out on a run. He is closely followed by his child wielding wife who is threatening to pull his ear.

"Apples, Apples."

He shouts as loud as he can, people walking by giving them both the strangest looks. His wife bent over laughing while their son climbs his way on to her shoulders. God he loves his family.

**A/N Should I continue or leave it here?.**


End file.
